Surfer Girl Remastered
by YourLipsMyPoison
Summary: I rewrote Surfer girl, so the summary is still the same. The original is still up, but this one is the one I'm working on, and I will actually do the competition, and will even go further than that. I plan on making this story longer than the original and going into more detail. Cade. Girl on girl sex scenes. Yuri. You've been warned. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, welcome to Surf and Skate. We have a great sale going on on bathing suits and board cleaners. How can I help you?" A boy with flowy bleach blonde hair said as a teenage girl in a tight skimpy white bikini looked around the store. "And trust me, I'd _love_ to help you?" The boy was an expert at flirting, and he was hoping this girl was another chick on Spring Break, hoping to make some regretful memories.

The girl pushed her blonde hair from her face, which was slightly damp from the ocean water. She sauntered over to the boy, pushing her body against the counter, giving him a clear view of her wonderful breast, which he smirked as he looked at them, before his eyes moved up to the girls face. "I'm Bree. And you are?"

Now close, he could smell the musky sweet scent of weed and sale cigarettes mixing in which cheap beer. She is definitely here for Spring Break. "Tyler. Are you looking for anything in particular, Bree?"

"A new bathing suit, tightest one you have. Think you could help me with that?" She said as Tyler quickly left the counter and went over to the bikini section, pulling out a tight light pink bikini. "I like it. But. . . I might need help putting it on, think you could help with that as well?"

"I can definitely help you with that. Changing rooms are in the back, lets go." He smirked as he took her hand and led her to the changing rooms, knowing he was about to get some.

Thirty minutes later, the two were coming from the changing room, a smirk on Tyler's face. She was good, really good. She was clearly experienced, he could tell, based on the way she rode him. He grabbed his phone from his bag in the back and handed it to her. "I'll call you, come if you ever need help finding a new bathing suit again."

Bree did as she was told before she slowly left, letting Tyler watch as she sauntered away, he eyes glued to her ass. "Fuck, shes hot." A new voice said, startling Tyler from his perving. He recognized the voice as he best friend, Alek Blair. "You did good today. Fuck, I love Spring Break." Tyler looked over to the counter and saw Alek sitting on the counter next to his younger cousin Noel, and Kristy, Tyler's baby sister, the youngest of the West children.

Alek stood out the most, due to his short, bright pink hair, and the scar that ran from under his right eye to his lip, something he got two year ago after he slammed down on a reef while surfing, needing to get 40 stitches and an amount of staples to fix him. He was wearing faded jeans, completely ripped from the knees after years of skating in them, Vans high tops, and no shirt. His feet were resting on a worn out black skate board as he rolled it back and forth on the ground.

Next to Alek was Noel, a year younger, seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes like his cousin. He was wearing a plain white shirt, grey shorts, and no shoes, probably having just come from the beach, seeing as he hair and skin were slightly damp.

Kristy, who was fourteen, was wearing shorts and a bikini top with no shoes. Tyler guessed she was with Noel, since she was wet as well. She had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes, their skin tones matching from spending years in the sun.

"Where's Jade?" Tyler asked as he went behind the counter, placing a light kiss on his sisters head, who playful pushed him away.

"Out with Beck. They were at the skate park last I talked to him." Alek explained as he started tightening the wheels on his board, just as Jade herself walked into the shop.

Jade West was the middle children of the siblings, and the most reckless. She was seventeen, with black chest length hair with purple tips, blue green eyes, and pale skin. Even after spending years in the sun, she still wasn't able to tan. Must be genetics. She was in her Junior year in high school, though she didn't know how long that would last. She was tempted to just following in her druggie mother's footsteps and drop out. She'd already gone further than Renee-her mother-who dropped out the day she turned sixteen.

Jade didn't want much in life, besides to be the worlds most famous surfer. Kristy's dad taught her to surf when she was three, having been a surfer himself, and she found she was extremely skilled. When she was fifteen she won the Junior Woman's cup for her first time, and then again when she was sixteen. This was her seventeenth year, and she planned on defending that title for her last year, before she moved onto the Woman's cup as she would be eighteen, no longer eligible for the Juniors. Her goal in life was to be sponsored by Surf Nation, the worlds most popular surf company. They sponsor the most elite surfers, and buy them top of the line equipment to use, all while putting their name out there.

All three siblings are only related through their mom, seeing as they all had different dads. Tyler doesn't know who his dad is, and Jade's only stayed until she was two, Tyler five. A year later Renee got with Marcus, a guy who moved from Australia six months before. It didn't take long for Renee to get pregnant, and unlike the other two fathers, Marcus stayed. He moved in with them when Renee was six months pregnant, and they even got married a little after Kristy was born. He taught his two step children how to surf, bought them boards, and practically raised them himself. He was a great man, and a perfect father. Renee was hardly home, and when she was, she was usually drunk. Marcus had told them multiple times the only reason he was staying was because of them, having not taken him long to realize it was a mistake to marry Renee, and he couldn't wait for the court to rule in his favor so he could take them all away from their drunk of a mother.

Well, everything was great for a while. The court, seeing as how Renee didn't have a job, had a record, didn't finish school, and couldn't pass the breathalyzer, and Marcus had graduated college, and owned his own store, ruled in his favor. He got custody of Kristy, along with Tyler and Jade, enough though they weren't his biological kids. They left their moms house when Jade was six, Tyler nine, and Kristy three, and moved into a small, three bedroom house on the beach, where they lived happily until Jade was thirteen.

In 2011, a drunk driver crashed into Marcus's truck when he was driving home from work, and he was killed instantly. The kids, who were sixteen, thirteen, and ten, were forced to live with their mother, who moved into Marcus's house with them, who barely acknowledged them and left Tyler to practically raise his sisters. When Tyler was seventeen, their mother bailed out to Vegas with some friends, met a guy and stayed, leaving Tyler in charge of everything. When he was eighteen, he inherited Marcus's store, Surf and Skate, and made sure his sisters were well taking care of.

His two friends Alek and Noel moved into the house with them to help out, needing a place to live anyway, and the converted the basement into a large bedroom for two, where the two boys stayed, and Jade moved out of the room she shared with Kristy and into Marcus's old room, being the only one man enough to sleep in it.

Even though he wasn't her true dad, Jade took Marcus's death the hardest. Besides her brother, he was the only person to not give up on her and encouraged the goth girl to continue to skate, and he was her motivation to win her first event.

* * *

Catrina Valentine lived a life of luxury, unlike Jade and her siblings. Whereas Jade's family barely had enough to get by a times, Cat never knew the meaning of poverty. Her father, Richard, who inherited a multimillion dollar corporation at the age of thirty after the death of his father, he raised his family in the lap of luxury. Having retired from the army five years later after spending four years in Iraq and was inactive for the last four, Richard had no problems properly running the business, due to the army paying for his college tuition, where he got his business degree.

When he was twenty six, his wife Karen gave birth to their first child, a boy who they named Richard Jr. Then at twenty seven, they had their second, a girl named Catrina. As a child, Catrina was active, playful, and had a wild vivid personality. Her mother never understood her daughter's playful ways, and instead tried to mold her daughter to be like she was, which only caused Catrina to sink further into her own head.

Karen just wanted Catrina to turn out how her son had; in ROTC, GT classes, 6.0 GPA, plans to go to Harvard and get his business degree to eventually take over the family business. He had a level head and it was clear he was going places like that. Now, while Catrina is very smart, she doesn't push herself like Richard Jr. She has been in honors classes all her life, maintaining a 4.5 GPA, and goes to ballet practice three times a week, having never missed a lesson since she joined at three, though of course that was her mothers doing.

Three months ago Richard Sr. wanted to expand his business across America, and was staring with the West Coast, since they lived in California. He already had buildings set up in Washington State, and one in Honolulu Hawaii was just built. He uprooted his family from their luxury home in Beverly Hills to a newly built million dollar home, where'd they'd live until Catrina and Richard Jr. finished school, after which, Richard and Karen would moved to New York while their kids were in college.

Richard Sr and Karen were both born and raised Roman Catholics, and wanted both of their children to get the best christian education possible, spending close to 20,000 dollars a year on each of their tuition's. Richard, who was eighteen, was enrolled in St. Louis School for Young Men, where he was to graduate at the top of his class once school ends. Catrina was enrolled in Sacred Hearts Academy for girls, where she was sixteen and a Junior, seeing as her birthday wasn't until December 31st.

"Catrina, come on now, child, I'd like to go to the market before it gets too late and lunch wouldn't be until 3. Now lets go." Karen, who was standing at the open double doors in front of their house rushed her daughter as she switched her Gucci gab from one arm to the other. Like always, she was dressed in the newest fashion, her clothing choice usually being Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Fendi, or Prada, refusing to wear anything unless it was name brand. She had her children dressed the same, which is evident by looking at Richard Jr. who was wearing a Calvin Klein black jeans and a light grey button down.

Catrina came running down the stairs, her fiery red hair flowing behind her as her black flats clicked against the stairs. She was in a loose, plain dark blue dress, her red bangs pinned to the side of her face, and her make up expertly done as she followed her family into the Escalade before going into town.

"Catrina, your father is working late tonight, and I'm going out with some colleagues for dinner. Richard will be at an ROTC meeting until eight, then he is going out with Trina. You may stay home if you'd like, or I can drop you off at Tori's. I've already spoken to her mother, and you're more than welcomed to stay the night there." Karen waited for an answer that never came, and shifted so she was looking behind her, where she found Catrina staring out the window with both ear buds in. "Richard, please get your sisters attention."

Richard obliged, lightly tapping his sisters shoulder and pointing to their mother as she took out her ear buds, pausing her music. "Sorry, Mother. Can you repeat that?"

"Really, Catrina. It is rude to listen to music and ignore those around you. I don't even know why your father allows you to listen to the music you do, honestly. When I was your age, the only music I listened to was Christian Rock, or variations of that. You and Richard Jr. should follow my example, and not listen to devil music."

"Mother!" Catrina exclaimed, shocked that Karen would call her music 'devil music'. "I'm listening to pop, mother. Its a girl named _Lorde_. I promise you she is not the devil." Sometimes Cat just didn't understand her mother. Now was one of those times.

* * *

So I've decided to rewrite Surfer Girl, since alot of people wanted to know how the competition went at the end, and I just decided it would be best to rewrite the entire thing, make it better you know? The original Surfer Girl will still be up for those who want to read that, but this one will be slightly different, and may not follow the original all the way. Leave me your thoughts and reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was working the afternoon shift today, having traded with Alek so she can go to the skate park later tonight and watch some fire works her friends bought. It was a slow day, meaning she had the time to do whatever she liked, she so was switching the wheels on her board with the newest ones in the store, a high quality set that'll last a while.

"You gonna pay for that?" Noel's playful voice sounded as he walked from the back door, drying his wet hair.

"Did you wash your hair in the sink again?" Jade asked, ignoring her friend's question. "You better not clog the damn drain again."

Noel laughed as he sat on the counter, taking the board from Jade and tightening the wheels for her. "I smelled like seaweed. I needed a shower, trust me," he laughed again as the bell rung, signaling they had a customer. "Hey, how can we help ya?"

It was a girl, with bright red straight her, tan skin, and a school uniform. She was _very_ hot. "I'm just looking!" She laughed happily as she browsed the bathing suits and surf boards.

"Do you surf?" Noel asked as he jumped down from the counter and walked over from the girl. "Hey, how come you're in a uniform. Ain't ya on Spring Break?"

"No," the girl said sadly with a frown. "I go to private school. My break is next week." She perked back up instantly. "But I wanna learn to surf! Do you know where I can do that?"

Noel laughed at the girl's excitement, turning to look at Jade before back at the girl. "We offer lessons. We have the best surfer in all of Hawaii!"

"Really?! Who!" The girl bounced on her toes, bubbling with excitement. "I really want to learn! Please teach me!"

He jerked his head in the direction of Jade, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on at hand, and was instead doing something on the computer, a frown on her face. "See her? That's Jade West. She's a nationally ranked surfer, she'll teach you. C'mon, let's get you signed up." He walked behind the counter, nudging Jade to get her to move, who glared at him as she shifted to the sigh, annoyed at having to move. "Alright, here's the paperwork. It's $40 a month, and with this you sign up for four months. It says every Saturday, but if you and whoever is teaching you are free, you can do it any day, no extra charge. Uh, since you're under eighteen, we need your parents to sign you up, in case you get hurt. You can take this home and bring it back tomorrow. Sound good?"

The girl chewed on her lip. Her mother won't be happy about this, but maybe she can convince her daddy to agree. "Sounds good!" She said happily as she took the paper, filling out all the spots she could.

"And since you're cute, the first month is half off, just in case you don't like it." Noel smiled flirtatiously at her, but she seemed oblivious. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Cat Valentine!"

"Nice to meet you, Cat. I'm Noel Blair. I hope to be seeing you soon."

* * *

"Absolutely not, Catrina." Karen said the moment Cat brought up the idea of surfing. "I will not have you out there showing off your body like those girls do, risking your life in the water." Her mother was never a fan of the water, preferring to stay dry on land. She just didn't understand how those people got into the ocean when they had no idea what they were swimming with! "I am not losing my daughter to some sea beast because you want to _surf_."

"But, Mother!" Cat yelled, stomping her foot like a child. "There's not going to be any fish or sharks or whatever that close to land! They don't come close to people! I'll be fine!"

They were in the living room, all four of them, having just gotten done dinner and were now conversing while Richard Sr and his son watched the hockey game. "No is no, Catrina. You aren't changing my mind about this. I'm not allowing you to take surf lessons."

"This is the first time I've actually been really happy since we left California!" Cat whined, her last chance effort of convincing her mom. "Please, mother. You want me to do something besides just go to school and come home. But here I am trying to do this and you won't let me!"

"Sweetie," her dad suddenly, drawing both his daughter's and wife's attention. "Hand me the paper. I'll sign it."

"Richard! I do not want our daughter surfing! Those kids she used to socialize with back in California surfed, and they were trouble!" Karen tried to defend herself.

"Just because they had colored hair and piercings does not equate to trouble, honey. Catrina is old enough to choose who she hangs out with and what she does. Now, Cat, hand me the paper. I'll take you up there after work tomorrow and buy you whatever you need." Richard smiled as his daughter squealed and handed him the paper, watching with glee as he signed his name. "Now, do me a favor and pour me some Jack Daniel's, kiddo."

Cat, completely elated, did as she was asked and poured her father the drink, trying to drone out her mother chastising him. Richard Jr. walked up to her as she was doing so, throwing his granola bar in the trash. "You really pissed mom off, you know." He said with a soft laugh.

While Cat wasn't one to enjoy people being mad-she hated it in fact-she was too happy right now to really think about it. "I'm getting to surf, Ricky! I barely surfed back in Cali but when I did it was amazing! I can't wait!" She laughed as she hugged her brother, before skipping off to hand their dad his drink.

She came in towards the end of the argument, having no choice but to listen. "You completely disregarded me in front of the children! We're suppose to be a team! You support my choices! Why is that so hard to understand?!" Karen yelled at Richard, he was still watching the game.

"You had no real reason to not let Cat surf. It'll make her happy, and we want her happy. I will support you, and back you up, honey, but only when I think the reasons are just. I didn't this time." He turned to acknowledge Cat as he stood up. He took the drink, taking a sip. "Thank you, sweetie. I'll be in my office if you need me. Ricky, Cat, get your homework done and get showered. You still have one more day of school before break, so get moving."

Richard Sr. done with arguing with his wife, at least in front of their children, retorted to his office, hoping to finish off the last of today's work so he can go to bed early tonight. Having not gone to bed before twelve since they moved here, and waking up at six, he is constantly tired now. He knows that it's only been a few months, and business takes longer than that to settle down, but he hopes that within the next couple of weeks he can have everything where it needs to be and take a nice family vacation.

"Catrina, Richard Jr., you heard your father, go do your homework." Richard Sr. heard his wife dictate his children. He loved his wife, he really did, but some days he wished she wouldn't be as strict as she was. He really thought she needed to let loose one day, and just spend the entire time relaxing. She was living in another time, he thought, the one their parents lived in. People are evolving, wising up, not basing everything off of religion, and Karen needs to do the same.

He blames it on her parents, honestly. Having been born and raised in Texas, she was a southerner to the core. Her parents were religious nuts, going to church every Sunday, believing in courting-something Richard didn't practice-no sex before marriage, divorce and homosexuality is a sin. Die hard bible nuts. He wasn't a fan of either one of them, and was glad he only had to see them on Christmas and Thanksgiving.

Now, Richard was raised in a military family. Both his father and mother were in the military, his father was a Marine and his mother was an Officer in the Army. Even then, they knew how to have fun. They allowed their son to do as he pleased so long as he didn't get into trouble and maintained good grades. They didn't try and force their beliefs on him, though they did take him to church, sometime he still does to this day. Religion is important to him, but not something that rules his life, unlike his wife.

He wanted to raise his children like his parents raised him. Karen has other ideas, as she is trying to force Catrina to be something she is not. Catrina is a wildcard, something no one has been able to contain yet, but when that person does, he knows his daughter will be well taken care of. His little girl is naive, unprepared for how the world can hurt her. She looks at the world through child-like eyes, only seeing the good, ignoring the bad. It's not the best way to live, but something she has done since she was a child. He can only hope that when she finds that person she gives herself to unconditionally, she doesn't hurt his daughter.

That's right, he's seen how Catrina looks extra longer at the girls they walk past on the beach, or stare at the girls on TV. Whether she is in denial, or just hasn't realized how she feels, Richard will support her. His brother is gay, and while their parents supported him, he saw how hard his life was when people saw he was different, that he took a man to bed instead of a woman.

No matter what, whenever Catrina admits she is attracted to girls, Richard will love and support his daughter, as he already knows his wife will not like it one bit. She will be angry, and yell, and will try and 'fix' Catrina, but Richard knows there is nothing to fix. Their daughter is perfect the way she is. He will fight and protect his child with everything he has, even against his own wife.

* * *

"Thank you so much, daddy!" Cat giggle as they parked their car in front of the surf shop the next day. The moment he had gotten off work, he'd even gotten off early since he knew his daughter would be waiting, and picked her and Richard up from school, dropping Richard off at home before driving back out. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said in rapid succession.

"No need to thank me, sweetie. I just want you to be happy. I know this move hasn't been the best for you, so if this'll help, then so be it. Let's go in." He said as he held the door open for Cat, who ran up and started talking to a boy who seemed to know her.

"Welcome back," Noel laughed as he took the paper from Cat, looking it over. "Everything's signed. Are you buying a board or do you have one?"

Richard stepped up to the counter, pulling out his credit card. "She's just starting to surf, I'm buying her anything she needs. Cat, go pick out a board. What else does she need?"

"Board, wet suit is preferred, but any bathing suit will work, you just run the risk of it falling off. Also, board cleaner, wax. Nothing much. We have it all." Noel explained as Cat came running back with a white board taller than her, with bright pink flowers, a wide smile on her face. "That's a nice board, Cat."

"Go pick out a wet suit and a bathing suit, kiddo." Her dad said, pushing her in the direction of the bathing suits. "How much is everything going to be?"

"Well, for the lessons, it gets charged to your credit card bill monthly. For the first month, I'm giving it to Cat for half off, so only twenty. Every other month will be forty. The board's one of the best models out there, its a hybrid, making it more expensive. I can give you a deal, but it'll still be up there in price."

Richard nodded in understanding, handing over his credit card. "That's fine. Ring everything up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade, get up." Tyler said as he kicked the side of Jade's bed, trying to wake up his sleeping sister. "We have to go the school today. Get up." Jade didn't reply, merely growled and rolled over, pulling the black blanket above her head. "Five. . . four. . . three. . ." Tyler counted down before reaching to grab the blanket. "Two. . . o-"

"I am naked." Jade's raspy voice said just as Tyler went to pull the blanket off. "Go ahead, take the blanket. Hope you like what you see, perv."

Tyler instantly let the blanket go, not wanting to see his sister in her birthday suit. "Er, get up. . . if you wanna go back to school, you need to get up and get ready. We have to be there in an hour." He said once more before leaving the room, and going to get ready.

Although no one was there to hear her, Jade growled as she kicked the blanket off of her body, revealing the fact that she actually was not naked, and instead was simply in sweat pants and a sports bra. Grabbing her phone off of the nightstand, she checked the time, blinking to clear her vision. "It's too early." She growled once again before throwing her again against the pillow. 9 A.M. was a pointless time, and Jade believed the day shouldn't start until at least eleven, when she was finally starting to function decent enough to be allowed in public.

Fifty minutes later, Jade was finished getting ready, slipping on her combat boots as she stood up from her bed and left her room, going into the kitchen for some breakfast. "Why are you here?" She frowned once she noticed Alek sitting at the table, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "I swear to God, if that's the last of the cereal I'm jamming my scissors into your balls while you're sleeping."

Alek's eyes widened comically as he instinctively grabbed his manhood, sliding the bowl towards Jade. "There's alot left in here. . "

"Dammit, Alek!" Jade said as she snatched the bowl, angrily shoving a spoon full into her mouth as Alek grinned cheekily.

"And I'm not working til ten, so I'm about to leave. Good luck at the hearing today, kid." He said as he grabbed his skateboard and keys before telling Jade and Tyler, who had just come into the kitchen, bye.

Jade, having been temporarily expelled from the local school three months ago for failure to show up, skipping classes, too many detentions, and too many fights, was having a hearing this morning to decide if she is ready to come back to school, or if she will finish up the year in home school, which is what she's doing right now.

"Look, just sit there, let me talk. Don't speak unless they ask you a question. If you fuck this up you aren't getting back into school until your Senior year, and even then, it'll be another hearing that you risk messing up for the second time. So please, Jade, don't act out." Tyler demanded as he drove them the five minutes to the small school. Seeing as it was still Spring Break for the locals, the parking lot was empty, so it was easy for the two to park right out front.

The halls were scarily quiet, something neither teen was used too when they went here. They were usual to laughter and talking, people yelling at each other to be heard. Not the empty hallways and echoing footsteps and they made their way to the front office.

"Ah, Miss West, how lovely it is to see you again," a tan man on the heavier side said as he straightened out his tie. "Come come, both of you now, into my office. We have much to discuss."

The pair did as told, though Jade did so with a scowl on her face as they both plopped down into the worn chairs across Principle Haiku at his desk. "So," he started off, pulling out Jade's thick file. "I've read over Jade's file, and all her online progress is exceptional. She's maintained A's every since she started home schooling. When she was here. . .we were lucky if she did work at all. The only class she actually did work in was art, any other class wasn't worth her time apparently."

"What are you getting at, Haiku?" Tyler asked as he leaned forward in his chair. Jade's scowl just intensified.

"Tyler, since Jade has been in this school, thirteen years now, she has been in eleven different fights. Last year alone she has two fights! Now, I haven't expelled her due to your unique situation. I understand how hard you're trying Tyler, and I want the best for Jade, Kristy as well, but there has got to be a point where enough is enough." Haiku explained as he pulled out some papers. "Seeing as your Jade's legal guardian, I'd suggest you sign these and take her out of our school. I'm trying to help you guys here. It'll look better on paper if it says you removed her from public school instead of me saying she's been expelled."

Tyler stopped looking at the papers, and both siblings looked up at him sharply. "You aren't allowing her back in?"

"Why should I? Everything here says she does better in a solo environment. She hasn't missed classes in her entire three months of being enrolled, maintains all A's, and she can't get into fights. Either you can keep her in home schooling where she'll receive the same diploma as she did here, or she'll be expelled, and not graduate at all. The choice is yours, Tyler."

Tyler begrudgingly signed the papers, scowling at Jade as he did so. Jade, thank God, has managed to stay quiet, choosing to be on her phone instead. "There. It's done. Is that all? I have to get back to work."

"One more thing, we have to talk about Kristy." Haiku said, causing Jade to look up curiously. "I fear she is taking after Jade here. Last week alone she missed three days. Now, if there is something going on at home, I'll understand. Tell me so I know not to punish her for not being here."

Tyler frowned as his eye brows scrunched together. "No. I drop her off at school every morning. She shouldn't have missed any days recently."

"Well, our attendance records say otherwise. She last came the Tuesday before Spring Break started, she missed the rest of the week. For the past month she's been missing at least one day of school each week. Is something going on?"

"I don't know," Tyler growled as the two stood up. "But don't worry, from now on she'll be in school."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jade could hear Tyler yelling at Kristy in the back part of the shop. Customers looked up questioningly at the ruckus, but one annoyed glare from Jade sent them on their way. "I can't believe you would. . ." Jade could no longer hear what he was saying, and guessed they went out the back door into the alley behind the shop.

"Hey hey!" A sudden voice chirped happily, causing Jade to scowl at the petite red head. "Jade, right? Hi, Jade!"

"You're holding up customers." Jade said, pointing to the bulky guy behind Cat, who was holding a pair of swim shorts. "Did you need something?"

"Oh!" Cat said, as if suddenly remembering. "Can I return this? I don't like the color on me," she frowned at that, causing Jade to roll her eyes. She held up the bright bathing suit sadly, proving her statement was true.

Jade nodded, pointing to the rack of bathing suits. "Suit yourself, though I'd suggest actually trying it on this time." She said sarcastically, but the red head didn't seem to pick up on it, for she just smiled happily and continued to look.

After she had sold to the other customers, it was just her and Cat, who asked where the dressing rooms were, before disappearing just as Jade's friend Beck came in, followed by his younger brother and his brother's annoying friends. "Hey, Jade." Beck said, wiping wet hair from his tan face, probably just gotten back from surfing.

"Hey sexy," Rex Powers, a horny fifteen year old, said with a pathetic smirk and a pitiful wink. "Been missin' me?"

Jade scoffed. "I'd sooner miss a pimple on my ass than you, Powers."

"Feisty," Beck's brother, Ryder, said as he walked up to Jade, overly cocky, like he knew he could get with her so easily. "I like that."

"Know what I think you'll like?" Jade whispered as she leaned closer to him. "Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear." She couldn't help the smirk that came to her face as Ryder eagerly leaned in. "Try and flirt with me like that again, or say any stupid crude comments, I'll take my scissors, and cut your tiny little dick off." She pulled back to see Ryder's shocked face and wide eyes. "Got that, _buddy_?"

He nodded silently before backing up to his laughing friends and chuckling Beck. "Nice one, West." Beck laughed at his brother, causing him to scowl.

"Whoa mama!" Rex cat called, looking past Jade. Towards the dressing rooms. "Who are you and why haven't we been properly introduce?" Rex 'sauntered' over to Cat, who stood by the door to the back with a frown, cover her exposed stomach with her arms.

"Rex." Jade said in warning. Anyone could tell Cat was uncomfortable. "Back the fuck off, _now_."

Rex ignored Jade, walking over to Cat and taking her hand, placing a sloppy and wet kiss on it, causing her eyebrows to come together in discomfort. "Rex Powers, lady's man. And you are?"

"Not interested." Jade snapped, ripping Rex away from Cat, who seemingly relaxed. "Next time I tell you to back off, I'd suggest you listen, unless you wanna get very close and personal with some scissors." She shoved him towards Beck, who grabbed him arm. "Go get dressed, Cat."

"I-I came here to get you to untie it. . .I can't get it. . ." she said softly, darting her tongue out to wet her lips.

"Beck, why don't you take your brother and idiot friends out of here before I punch them in the face." Jade snapped, before pushing Cat towards the dressing room, hearing Beck usher the fifteen year olds out.

"What the fuck, Ryder. I brought you in here so you can get a new board. Not so you can harass Jade and her friend. Get in my car, your friends are walking. I'm taking you home."

Jade could hear Ryder complaining, but she didn't care. She was too focused on Cat's tan flawless back, untying the neon blue bikini that stood out brightly against her perfect skin. "There." Jade swallowed tightly, before quickly backing up and leaving the dressing room, barely hearing Cat say "thank you, Jade!"

"Fuck." She growled out, trying to catch her breath. Cat was hot, really hot. That was undeniable. But she was peppy, full of life and child like innocence. She was light and Jade was dark, full of a broken past and regretful choices. They came from opposite sides of the tracks, but still Jade wanted the red head. Be it just sexually or not, she wanted her. She always wanted what she couldn't have.


End file.
